New Friends mean New Adventures
by vysox's twin sister
Summary: Zak made some new friends. What new adventures await him?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the Secret Saturdays. Cartoon Network does.

"Zak! Wake up! Breakfast!" Drew called out. Zak got up and woke up Fisk, Komodo and Zon. "Race you guys down to the kitchen." Zak, Fisk, Komodo and Zon darted to the kitchen. "I win" Zak shouted "Doc I wanna talk to you about Zak" "After breakfast" Doc replied. After a few minutes "So you want Zak to go to school. Not a bad idea. Zak needs some social skills. Lets do it." Doc and Drew told Zak about the plan "What I've plenty of friends." Zak protested "Zak, Fiskerton, Komodo, and Zon don't count. You need normal non-cryptid friends. Its good for you." Drew replied. The next day the Saturdays checked out a school for gifted children. "I'm sure your child will love this school. All his needs is you two to fill out some papers and we'll be ready." an old lady gave Doc and Drew some papers and they left. The next day Zak went to the school. He heard something was going on and went to check it out. Out in the court yard a red hair boy with glasses, a green short sleeved shirt, green pants, a vest and tan shoes was fighting a black hair boy wearing a blue long sleeved shirt, blue pants and blue shoes. "Okay you two break it up. If I catch you doing these again your suspended. Got that?" A teacher shouted. The boys muttered "Yes sir" Then the two raced into the school "You know they aren't always like that?" Zak turned his head to see a girl at leased a year older then himself standing next to him. She pulled out her hand. "I'm Toph Beifong you?" Zak shook her hand "Zak Saturday" Later in class Zak met Mizore, a very shy girl. "Hello my name is Mizore" "I'm Zak." Then Zak saw the two boys he saw fighting earlier having a peaceful talk. "See told they aren't always like they were outside" Toph said "I'm Tom and this Kaz" The black hair boy pointed to himself then to the red hair boy "Why were you two fighting?" Zak asked. "Because Chad and Max were out there. Their ravels and we don't know why" Tom started "Ya Chad takes care of me while Max takes care of Tom for our parents while we're here." Kaz finished "Okay get in your seats we have a new student joining us" the teacher said as he came in. Zak walked to the front of the classroom and waved. "You can sit next to Kaz." Zak took his seat and everything was pretty much okay. Zak was surprised to find out he shared the same schedule with his new friends. Later he met Cynder, Toph's neighbor, in science class. At math Zak noticed something familiar. "Hello class I'm Mr. Vook I'll be substituting today." To Zak his voice was familiar to Van Rook's but he didn't look like Rook so Zak brushed it off as coincidence. Nothing strange happen for the rest of the day. Soon everyone went home. As soon as Zak got home he was welcomed by Fisk and Komodo. "Hey there guys where's mom and dad?" Zak asked. Zak went downstairs to the lab where they kept Kur Stone. "Hi mom hi dad." Zak greeted "What no hi for your uncle?" a male voice said. Zak turned and shouted "Uncle Doyle!" Zak shouted and ran to hug his uncle. "Hey Doc got something you might want" Doyle reach into his pocket and the third piece of the Kur Stone. "Trust me it wasn't easy" Doyle said "Thanks bro. So Zak how was school today?" Drew asked "Nothing big but made some friends" Zak answered "Good for you Zak" Doc said "Also the substitute teacher, Mr. Vook, sounded just like Van Rook" Zak said "Uh-oh" Doyle went "What's uh-oh?" Drew asked "Mr. Vook is really one of Van Rook's fake names. You have to be careful his probably after you, Zak" Doyle explained "Whatever you do Zak, don't leave the room alone. Don't ever be in the alone in the hallway. Don't ever get in trouble with him. And don't ever stay at school by yourself. He'll most likely want you alone to capture you. Okay?" Doyle explained "Okay, I'll be careful." Zak replied. The next day Zak was greeted by hearing Tom and Kaz's fake argument and Mizore coming outta nowhere. "Ahh, do you always do that?" Zak asked "Sorry bad habit" Mizore replied. After school, Zak went home as soon as possible. At home Zak was tackled by Fisk, Zon, and Komodo. "Okay guys, where's mom and dad?" "Fighting Argost without you so I'm in charge" Zak saw Doyle "What?" "Ya they said it was too dangerous for you" Doyle said. That night Doyle and Zak were watching some funny videos on T.V. At three in the morning Zak and Doyle fell asleep on the couch when the doorbell rang waking them up. "Mom and dad are back" Zak said "Wait Zak your folks said that they won't be home till tomorrow besides remember, Van Rook after you. Komodo, Zon, watch my back, Fisk, watch Zak, and Zak, go hide" Doyle ordered "What?" "Go, now, I'll take care of this" Doyle pulled out a gun. Zak went to his room, grabbed the Claw, ran to his parent's room and crawled under the bed. Fiskerton followed him. Zak held the Claw close as he heard someone come in the room. "Don't worry I know how to handle my former apprentice. The Saturday boy has to be around here somewhere" Zak knew it was Van Rook "But if he not here we still bill the guy?" an unfamiliar voice said. 'Must be new apprentice' Zak thought "Now your learning, a little slower then my last apprentice whose now laying on the floor stabbed three times in the gut" Van Rook said. A chill down Zak's spine. Soon he heard foot steps leaving the room. After a minute or two, Zak crawl out of hiding but then *whack*. Everything went black. Doyle, on the other hand, mange to contact Doc and Drew, despite the stab wounds. They came as soon as they could. "Give up Van Rook your outmatched." Doc warned "Where Zak?" Drew demanded "Who? That little punk whose out cold in your room or the guy whose throat I just cut?" the apprentice asked. That made Doc and Drew really mad but Van Rook and his apprentice got away with smoke bombs. "Drew, help Zak, I'll get your bother." Doc shouted. Doc found Doyle barely conscious at a door near Zon's nest. Drew looked for Zak but she found was a broken window and some broken glass. Nothing else. The next day, Doc and Drew alerted the other Secret Scientists about their missing son. "Don't worry sis, I doubt Van Rook's client likes damage goods." It clamed Doc and Drew a little knowing that Zak would be okay… sort of. At Weird World Headquarters. Zak woke up in a cell with chains on his wrist and a figure standing in front of him. "Greetings and Bienvenue, young Saturday. I hope you'll like your new home not that you have much a choice" Argost laughed. "Wha… what are talking about?" Zak asked "Well young Saturday you hold the power to control cryptids, so I need you to help me control Kur. So you can either join me or rot down here" Zak spilt in Argost's eye "Have it your way then, Munya teach him some manners" Argost as he left the cell. Munya came and tied some cloth over Zak's eyes and mouth. Zak began to squirm when he felt a punch in his gut. Then another and an another until he couldn't move due to the pain. "He look miserable. Give him some company" Munya nodded grabbed a crate near him and ripped it open. Inside was a small black dragon. Munya tossed her inside and locked the cell. The dragon got to feet and noticed Zak. She pulled the cloth off and licked him. "Thanks, I guess" Zak said. The dragon laid her hear on his lap hoping he was right.

TBC


	2. escape then transform

Here's the second chapter

Zak was walking in the forest around Weird World Headquarters. Thankfully the dragon he was locked up with had some sort of shadow power that allow them to escaped. "If only you were bigger I could ride you outta here" Zak said to the dragon. He looked her in the eyes and turned away. Zak couldn't place his finger on it but the dragon's eyes looked just like Cynder's. Although he only knew her for a few days he can tell she was hiding something. Zak began thinking of Cynder. Her long black hair, her like of wearing black and pink clothes, her spiked collar and wrist bands, her pale skin and her beautiful yet mysterious blue eyes. Mizore told him Cynder pretty much kept to herself when she first came to the school until Toph found out she and Cynder were neighbors. Soon Zak almost past out. He had sight fever after being stuck in that damn cell for 3 days. The black dragon was his only creature with him at the time. Unfortunately it was getting dark and Zak knew that Argost try capture him and teach him some 'manners' with means Munya will beat Zak up again. Zak and the dragon found a small cave but large enough for him and the dragon to squeeze though. Zak put some damp moss he found on the rocks on his forehead. The moss felt good on his warm face then he fell asleep. The dragon stay up to keep anyone from hurting her friend. A few hours later the dragon heard something like an airship landing a few feet away. The dragon put some new moss on Zak's forehead and looked for what made the sound. Soon in a clearing the dragon saw two men arguing and a white hair woman trying to stop them with a gorilla-cat, a komodo dragon and a flying dinosaur watching. As they fought the dragon sunk behide the female then jumped to garb something she was wearing on her back. "Hey back here you little bastard!" the woman shouted. The dragon ran as fast as she could and ducked into the cave her friend was in. The people that were making the opening a little bigger to get though when they saw that the dragon was just trying to get them to Zak "Greetings and Bienvenue, Saturdays I think you have something that belongs to me" Argost came out of nowhere "Argost you sent Van Rook after our son didn't you?" "Your right now I'll take him back" "Over my dead body" Drew pulled out her fire sword, Doc putted on his Power glove, and Doyle readied his concussive grenades. Argost sighed and snapped his fingers. Munya already transformed landed behide the Saturdays "Say good bye Saturdays forever" Argost laughed but stopped when something bitted his leg. It was the little dragon. Argost kicked it off only hear a large roar belonging to a large dragon flying over them. The dragon chased Munya and Argost away as it landed. The Saturdays got ready when the large dragon landed but the little ran to it's foot and purred. The large dragon licked a few times then picked it up and laid the little dragon on its back. Soon the two dragons took off as Doyle pulled Zak out of the cave. The Saturdays took Zak back to the airship and Doyle took off to his new job. That night Doc and Drew were practicing some fight move "Honey you'll wake Zak up" "At this time of night? I doubt it. Zak maybe sick but I don't think we'll disturb him" Doc said as he dodged his wife's attacks. Then Doc stop and asked "Zak what are you doing up?" Drew looked at the doorway and saw Zak rubbing his eye "We're sorry baby did we wake you?" Zak nodded his head and groaned as he held his stomach and fell to his knees. Doc walked up and lifted Zak. In the infirmary. Doc put Zak down on an infirmary bed "Okay Zak what's wrong?" "My stomach…" Zak placed his hand over his mouth as if trying to hold something back. Doc grabbed a trash can and lifted up to Zak. Zak threw up in it "I see" Drew came in "Well?" "Zak seem to have an upset stomach. Zak what did Argost give you?" "Gruel. I think I saw it move" "Oh my poor baby" Drew hugged her son "Mom" Zak groaned. Doc lifted up the trash can but Zak didn't need to puke again. All he wanted was for his stomach to stop hurting. The next day. Doyle dropped by "Hey sis. What up?" "Zak's sick with an upset stomach and fever, no thanks to Argost" "Oh great but I do have some good news and bad news. The good news is I some medicine for Zak's fever" Doyle pulled out a bottle of medicine "And the bad news?" Drew asked "I think Argost is coming to capture Zak again" "Great just prefect. What we all need, more of Argost getting into our lives and finding keys to Kur!" Drew shouted and slumped in the couch and sighed "Don't worry sis, I'll help protect Zak promise" Doyle said as he sat down by Drew and place one hand on her shoulder. That night Zak for some reason got up and walked out to the outside. Unknowingly Zak stepped on Komodo's tail. Komodo went to get Doc and Drew as Zak went outside. Outside "Argost come out you coward!" Zak shouted as loud as he could "Greetings young Saturday. How may I help you?" Argost stepped out of the shadows "You can start by telling me what the hell is going on? Why are you here? And how did I know you'll be here?" "Dear boy all your questions will be answered very soon" Zak started to feel pain exploded inside him making him scream in pain and Argost laughed. Then a wave of flame hit him "Argost what have you done to him!?" Drew demanded with her Fire Sword in hand and Doc right behide her with his Power Glove on "Just a little something that will help me find Kur" Argost laughed again. Doc picked Zak up to him away from Argost. Drew gave Argost another wave of fire and then followed Doc. Doyle was trying to turn on the force field and success. "Is the little man okay?" Doyle ran up to help. In the infirmary. Doc laid Zak on an infirmary bed. Zak was still in a great amount pain. Zak soon flipped over to lay on his front side. Then a wolf-like tail ripped though his pants then claws ripped though the tip of his fingers and toes and fangs formed in his mouth and his ears turn pointy and pulled up on to his head. "Mom, Dad, Doyle, what's happening to me?" Zak asked. Thick black covered Zak's body then a white stripe ran down from Zak's chin to between the legs formed. A snout form and Zak felt stronger then before soon his shirt ripped. Finally his eyes turned emerald green and with that the transformation was complete. Zak Saturday was a werewolf. Zak soon turned his head to his family "Mom, dad, Uncle Doyle, please help me" Drew walked up to Zak and hugged him "It's okay baby. We'll find a way to reverse this but first lets get you some clothes" Drew left and came back a minute later with a extra-large shirt. She place it Zak and he buttoned it up "Okay Zak can you walk?" Doc asked "I think so" Zak got down from the bed and tried but he fell. After a couple of tries until Zak finally manage to walk perfectly on two feet. In the morning Zak was completely human "Mom! Dad! Look I'm normal again" "That's mean you can go back to school Monday but it's Sunday which mean you don't have worry until tomorrow" Drew reminded. Zak groaned then went back to bed to get some more sleep. At Weird World Headquarters Argost was grinning to himself "So the Saturday boy has finally transform. The next time he does he'll be under my control" Argost laugh uncontrollably.

Okay there's chapter 2 please tell me what you think but no bad comments please and thank you.


End file.
